


Super Sexy Teen Jock Origins - Brad

by skywindsword



Series: Super Sexy Teen Jock Origins [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Teen Jock Origins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 06:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skywindsword/pseuds/skywindsword
Summary: Scorch's backstory and some of his super sexy adventures before becoming the Teen Jock he is today.





	Super Sexy Teen Jock Origins - Brad

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to sluttynaughtyjock, scwalkerxxx, and milkinmycoffee1 for the support, feedback, ideas, and editing. Additional thanks to the people who inspire this series, dumbhornyjock, daddysperfectjock, gocarty, and more. The list is very long and I don’t know if I can list them all here.

I’ve always lived a nice easy life, born to one of the most powerful couples in America, Hank and Laura Knight. My dad is a prominent U.S. Senator having been bred for the position, since coming from an extremely rich, aristocratic, and political family with deep ties to other powerful families in this country. My mom, on the other hand, is a trailblazing U.S. District Attorney who took high profile criminal cases for 15 years to get to the position she’s at.

But my parents raised me in a very warm, loving family environment despite being very ruthless people in their careers. They encouraged and believed in me to be the best without any toxic pressures. I used that encouragement to become the best in the one thing I excelled in the most, sports.

While at Queenvale High, I got on the football team and quickly rose to the top becoming the quarterback of the Bobcats during my junior year. I turned heads fairly quickly not just for my athletic ability, but for my huge muscular body built up from everyday workouts and such. I was a god and the King of Queenvale, a title actually given to me every year before I left. But I wasn’t just the most popular and well-liked hunk at school, but I was the most extraordinary.

I have to clarify, before I tell you my most well-kept secret, that my parents although loving and respecting people have taken hard stances against superhumans particularity, geneos. Geneos are usually average day looking people who have superhuman abilities, but unlike regular superhumans like Captain Ultimate or Zero-G, for example they were born with their powers. I am also a geneo. If my parents ever found out about me and what I can do, they would never look me in the eye again. I love them too much to disgrace the family name with my so-called gift. So I’ve hid it for a long time since discovering about my powers a night after a wild party thrown by Marsh Peters.

I left Marsh’s house, drunk and riding the brand new orange motorcycle with yellow decels, my parents got me for my most recent birthday. I was driving pretty fast down Uphill Road which is ironic, because Uphill Road is a one way street going downhill and the downwards slope is fucking steep. I was swerving a bit due to the effects of seven shots of tequila, two bottles of Talisman Lager, and a half a cup of Marshie’s Mystery Juice, so I guess you could say I was hammered beyond belief and shouldn’t have been driving that intoxicated and late at night. But if you had said that to me in my state, I would have told you to fuck off, tackled and wrestled with you for two minutes, then passed out on top of you.

I was driving a pretty average speed, but remembered that at the end of the road there was a metal guardrail, constructed to stop drivers from running off the side which was basically, a cliff into the abyss below. I suddenly got the urge to perform a stunt Joey Quinn (famous action star) did on the set of _The Fixer: Syndicate_, where he drifted his motorcycle at the last possible second, almost falling over but saved it by using his foot to steady himself.

I got cocky and wanted to up the ante by drifting so late that I could touch the cool metal of the rail with my hand. I was nearing closer and closer to the end of the road, my headlights bouncing off of the rail and shining back into my eyes almost blinding me, as the speedometer ticked close to 90 mph. I guess the light became so bright it obstructed my view of a branch in the middle of the road, because one second I’m on my bike and the next I’m in the air sailing over the rail about to kill myself because I was drunk, reckless, and arrogant.

I had closed my eyes waiting for a pain filled impact swiftly taken away by nothing else, because I would be dead at the bottom of this rocky valley. Instead I felt warm, I opened my eyes and couldn’t believe what was going on. Fire enveloped my entire being and I was floating mid-air, my bike had fell into the chasm and laid at the bottom in a twisted oblong ball of metal and rubber.

I felt adrenaline pump through my veins as the fogginess of alcohol left my head, I guess me turning into this torch of a human burned through the alcohol in my system. An instant hangover cure. I also guess I had manifested my powers through extreme fear. I quickly got the hang of flying that night and returned home, but I couldn’t figure out how to turn off the fire. I just decided to jump in the pool and it worked after a couple of seconds being underwater.

During my fall break, I had figured out how to turn on and off the fire, but it took about a week and a half to do that and soon I was shooting fireballs from my hand. It was so cool but also a little scary. As I said before, many times, my parents raised me to do no ill and so I used my powers to help people, of course in my flame mode I couldn’t carry people out of burning buildings, but I also discovered I could suck fire out of a source and back into myself. It felt like that feeling you get as you reach climax during sex, and the feeling of pulling fire into myself always made my cock hard. I even came up with the name of Scorch and sort of designed a costume, but where can I get flame-resistant clothing in my size? Instead I saved people naked and the feeling of my bits being exposed but slightly hidden beneath flames, didn’t affect me at all. Everything that I could do was amazing, but I tried to keep it under wraps for a while but I haven’t recently.

I was offered scholarships to Empire City University, Millennium State, Crown City University, Metro City University, Cayena University, Cherokee College, and others. I eventually picked Metro City U because my father went there as a student and his alma mater was Alpha Alpha Alpha which I also aspired to get into. The people from MCU were happy that I could join them and play for the Metro City Mavericks. I knew that going to MCU would open doors into the NFL and my future career in the organization would be stellar.

I pledged to get into AAA and quickly learned that most of the pledging process was very...homoerotic. I discovered something that I didn’t think I had a liking of which turned out to be, ass, not regular asses, but big, muscular asses on handsome jock studs with tight pink holes. My first fuck was with a long gone girl, Mara, who at first seemed like a shy and quiet girl, but could quickly turn into a complete fucking animal in bed. I fucked her several times and I loved being the top. You know, taking control and putting your cock into a nice warm, wet pussy. I was never into fucking a girl or even a guy for that matter in the ass, until joining Alpha Alpha Alpha.

The third day of being a pledge was a turning point, because that’s when they reveal the wonders of male on male anal sex. The past two days involved older frat members or “Elders” getting comfortable with the pledges except, for the frat president, this douchebag named Carter Powell. Carter was a real sadist and liked pledges doing degrading acts and games, totally not in line with the traditional Alpha Alpha Alpha ways. I knew since Carter forced me to pierce my nipples and wear a chain connecting them, that I was going to take his position and turn him into the frat house’s personal cum dump.

You see, I heard from another fellow pledge Drew (me and him would fuck often after drinking heavily sometimes), that Carter loves cum but hides his fetish under his almost sociopathic charming personality. I never believed Drew until seeing a pledge cum during the frat house’s public jerk off sessions and Carter’s eyes were trained on his spurting cockhead. After the jerk off session was over, I imagined Carter waiting until everyone left the room and lapping up every spilled drop of cum on the floor. His exposed pink hole showing from between his white cheeks.

So back to the point, on the third day, I got my first taste of man asshole. The older frat members called it a puck, pussy, bussy, or mancunt. You would assume that I got a tongue full of shit in my mouth, but to apply for AAA you had to clean yourself completely. All of the potential pledges where shoved into a communal shower and ordered to strip, so an older frat member could give each one of us a enema. Some pledges had stiffies after getting their assholes filled with water and having to push it all out. The frat member took care of those with a smile on his face.

I was led out of my room by two beefy, nude frat members (I think their names were Evan and Trent?) and down into the basement. It had been dark in there and I couldn’t make out the faces of the several people inside, a bodyless voice ordered me to eat out my fellow pledge Clark (also a fellow player on the football team) and to get into a pretty gay position, where Clark laid on a low rise coffee table on his back. His ass was hanging off the edge of the table and I had to get down on my knees, and lean my head over to lick and tongue at his exposed ass. I should clarify that Clark was naked the entire time and his dick, laying fully erect on his cut abs, was pointing straight at the five oldest members of the frat; (from left to right) Zander, Percy, Carter, Tyson, and Ivan. All five of them were sitting on red leather chairs either naked or in jocks, Carter was sitting in a red leather chair higher up than the others. He sometimes called the chair his “throne” of which he could watch his “subjects” from above. From his chair, he had the perfect view of Clark’s throbbing cock and everytime precum dropped on his abs, Carter repositioned his bulge and sneakily grazed his nipples.

Instead of something dirty, Clark tasted tangy with a sweet undertone. I’m guessing he had just completed his mandatory daily workouts (on the weekends we were allowed to chill and have fun, but Monday evening you were expected to be seen in the university gyms working out hard). Clark, later found out to be closeted, loved getting his ass eaten out and cummed in under four minutes of my tongue touching his tight ring and stretching him open with a slimy poke and swish. I looked up to see Carter’s cock bulge out some more in his tight jockstrap and his tongue quickly slip out of his mouth to lick his bottom lip. He looked entirely fuckable if he wasn’t just a son of bitch.

Just thinking about fucking the president of the frat, the big man on campus made my extremely hard cock drip some precum, staining the pouch of my blue jock. Carter seeing an opportunity to punish Clark for cumming without his permission, rose out of his throne and strolled over to Clark’s upturned face. He, without a second thought and with utter confidence, slipped his jock down his thighs and legs to pool at his ankles and got into a very low wall sit pose. His balls fell right in Clark’s open mouth, he was still feeling the high of his orgasm and were given a nice ball bath after Clark realized what was put in his mouth.

He didn’t try to push Carter out of his mouth in fear of his wrath and just had to suck on his balls. Carter leaned over Clark, standing on the tips of his toes, and proceeded to flick the pledge’s sensitive cockhead. Clark responded with moans and groans and an instinctive covering of his crotch with his hands, but Carter wouldn’t have that. Carter pulled his balls out of the pledge’s mouth, turned out, and let out a stinky fart right into Clark’s open mouth.

That pushed me over the edge, because I had grown really close to the other pledges especially Drew and Clark, the latter had given me a blowjob some nights ago and his mouth was like silk.

Carter was an evil bastard and he needed to be put in his place and learn some respect. So while the secret cum slut jock was laughing at Clark, I got up off my knees and rushed around the small wooden table to confront him. Carter only noticed me when I got into his face, he decided to mock me (a bad decision) and said, “What? You want a taste too, fuckboi?”

I responded with a vice grip to Carter’s bulging bicep and led him over to the right facing cinder block basement wall, I threw him at the wall (his hands going out keeping him from scratching his face up) and pinned him there with one hand pressed to his bare shoulder. He was yelling his head off the whole way, but I put him in his place after spanking his asshole with my thick cock. He became quiet in an instant and started to hump at my dick at every cock slap. My face might have had a grin grow on it, but I was still angry as hell and wanted to have some well-deserved revenge with him.

I leaned into his ear and asked him, “Do you want it, cum boy?”

Silence.

I asked again, my voice a little louder and harsher, “I fucking said, boy. Do. You. Want. It. Cum boy?

“Yes.” said Carter in a low angry whisper. But I could hear his horniness and eagerness somewhere deep inside.

Once I heard the approval from the frat’s president, I rammed my fat cock inside his tight hole. I swear I almost came because he was so tight and wet. I would think as a jock with a severe cum addiction that his hole would be a little more used, but I guess he had only been fucked three or four times by someone with a more average-sized dick. My thoughts were confirmed after Carter screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure. I reached over to see if his dick was hard and he, of course, was. He wasn’t leaking any precum, so I guess he was trained to control his dick. I wonder by who? Maybe his dorm mate before joining the fraternity? The previous president? Or maybe someone a little naughtier...like his brother? Or his hairy muscle daddy?

“Hmm. You’re not leaking. Did your daddy train you?

“N-no.” stuttered Carter. My eyes widened in excitement and I fucked his ass harder. Carter moaned and wanting to feel more of me, backed his ass back as far as he could. Damn. What a fucking cock slut.

No wanting to give him any more pleasure than I already did, I pulled out of his gaping hole (to his loud groans) and turned him around. I pushed him down to his knees and without me telling him what to do, he sucked my cock into his mouth and blew away. Not say that Clark gave bad blowjobs, his mouth was amazing but Carter blew Clark out of the fucking water. Carter was slurping and gobbling on my dick, spit and precum falling out of his mouth as he deepthroated me. Fuck, Carter can really take a dick. His nose is smashed into my pubes and I know he can smell my man musk. I grab a hold of his head to let this blowjob last a little longer, because I knew he wanted to taste my seed.

I made sure to let him know that my balls need to be tasted too. He didn’t just put one nut in his mouth, but he ate the whole sack. I was never a person to have their balls sucked on, but after entering the AAA house I learned to love the feeling. I pulled him back to my ignored cock wanting to feel his mouth on me again by the roots of his bleached blonde hair. If Carter wasn’t such a cocky, sadistic, brawny dickhead, he would make a wonderful twink. His blonde hair matched his pillowy, soft, pink lips, emerald green eyes, and ivory white complexion. I wasn’t into twinks, I like cocky, teasing jock boys who thought they were straight, but actually loved cock, ass, and cum. Also getting fucked by a cock too.

He went back to slurping on my tasty schlong and I could feel a massive load approaching. I pulled his mouth off my cock, it took a couple of seconds because he had deep throated me again.

I jerked off for a quick second or two, in those seconds his wide glazed over eyes looked at my piss slit and I could see the yearning in them. Hold off for just a second, cumslut. I thought then the rush of euphoria hit me. A huge white load of jock cream squirted aggressively out of my cockhead and, while most of it went over Carter’s hand, some landed on his forehead, lips, and chin. A little could be seen in his hair lightly glistening in the bright basement lights overhead. A second spurt of cum was able to land completely in his open mouth after I pointed my firm prick downwards. He had his mouth open until I stopped cumming, making sure to get everything on his tongue then closing his mouth to savor my spunk.

As he tasted my jock cream, I stroked every last bit of cum out of my dick and rubbed it on his pink lips like chapstick. I ruffled his hair like he was my little bro or something and said, “Wow. You really are little cum slut, huh?” then laughed. Carter’s face grew bright red after swallowing my cum but he was still rock hard. I took my bare foot and just rubbed his cock for 10 seconds, until he came violently in his jock.

Around me I heard clapping and cheering, I turned my head and saw all of the four elders standing up in a semicircle along with Clark, Drew, and some others. Carter soon stood up with a smile on his face, wrapped his arms around my chest and planted a quick kiss on my cheek. I was stunned as evident by the shocked, open mouth look I had.

The clapping quieten down after I said, “What the fuck is going on?”

Carter with a smile, “Bro. it was all a test. We have had our eyes on your hot little self ever since you entered high school.” He says “hot little self” while he eyes go down to my cock which grows fully hard again from his cumslut gaze. Carter continues, “As you know, your father was a member of this fraternity and he was actually the President too during his time, so you’re apart of his legacy.”

I feel Clark come up behind me and slide his arms around my bare torso, his hands rubbing up and down my abs soon coming to rest on my hard pecs. “Since you were born, this place was meant for you. It’s fucking destiny dude.” Carter laughs.

“We knew you were a famous athlete in high school and really popular among within the football circle, known for being loyal to your friends and an all-around nice guy. But he needed to make sure you weren’t a fuckboy or a typical, bird-brained jock who only thinks about one thing, sex. Or a cruel, idiotic athlete we’ve seen on those teen shows. We needed you to be the perfect candidate for the Alpha Alpha Alpha presidency.” Slowly one after another, more and more frat members including the elders shrink the circle down, until their bare bodies touched mine. Clark was going to town to my dark, silver dollar sized nipples and the pleasure was fogging my mind from Carter’s words.

“So we called up your father and told him that we were pursuing you to become the frat’s prez. He was enthusiastic and told us to give you ‘the full AAA treatment’. Clearly the test has worked and we can see that you are the real deal, after you stepped up for this little one,” Carter points to the one tugging on my nipples “and defended him. Me and the other elders came up with a plan where I act like the biggest jerk in AAA’s history during the pledge process, and it would make you react to stand up against me, a person who could get you banished from the frat and shame your family. And you did it, man. Congratulations.”

Carter grabbed my dick and started to swiftly bring me to orgasm, “Next year when I graduate, you will be President in my place.” I exploded all over his hand and flat stomach at the news.

From that day on, I continued through the pledge process becoming a new member of the fraternity along with Clark, Drew, Thunder (real name was Uxas, he’s this massive Heraculean linebacker on the team, super fucking hairy too), Alex, Scott, Michael, Ander, and Ollie. After becoming a member, I grew close to Carter during his last year on campus at the frat and learned that he was actually a cumslut and loved being a bottom slut president, getting fucked by the most hung guys in the frat. He enjoyed my cock many times until he graduated passing the mantle of Alpha Alpha Alpha President to me.

I got sent an email sent six months ago, that Carter got a job at Dyson Dynamics Inc. as AAA alumni member Roger Wilhelm’s personal assistant, and Carter is very personal with Mr. Wilhelm. Carter confided in me that he’s Wilhelm’s sugar baby now and he gets nice, hot healthy doses of daddy cum every night.

_ **Tyler Rhoades and his little bro** _

My second year at MCU, I met Tyler Rhoades (eldest son of Ian Rhoades, the CEO of Rhoades Oil), he got into uni after graduating from Queenvale early and was a member of the track team. I guess all those years of training his legs and thighs made his ass massive, because he had a perfect tight, muscular bubble booty. Tyler pledged for AAA and was swiftly let in after I saw his ass and learned about his little bro, Mason.

Tyler had told me numerous stories of his hunky little bro walking around the house in a jock, flashing his smooth pink puck to him all the time. I specifically remember one night where Tyler told me a story about Mason involving his itchy puck.

Me and him were playing _Titan Strike 3_ (one of my favorite games of all time) on the couch in my room. I was naked and Tyler was just wearing a white jock as per fraternity rules when right after I accidentally threw a grenade at an enemy and it bounced off a wall, blowing Tyler up, he started going on a tangent about Mason. And honestly, I enjoyed it.

“Bruh?”

“Yeah?”

“Last night, Mason was wearing his ‘pajamas’ again,” Tyler put pjs in air quotes as I know he means Mason’s bedtime panties he wears “and walking around the house. Dude, I almost busted a nut watching and _hearing_ his phat jock cheeks clap down the hallway.” Tyler begins to rub his jock and I can see his giant meat tube swell up with blood. My cock is trying to get hard too so I urge him on.

“What else does he do?”

“Well shit, sometimes he wears his sport jock after football practice and he comes home in it. He’s sweaty so that means his ass is also sweaty too. I knocked a paper off the table and when he went to pick it up, I could see right at his pink hole just glinting with a glaze of sweat. I wanted to fuck him right there.” Tyler’s cock is fully hard now and I can see the tip poking out from under his waistband.

“There’s been other times where I walked in on him spanking his puck or fingering it to a poster of you.”

“Wait. What?!”

“Yeah. I bought him one of those posters you did for the school years back and he jerks himself to it. I walked into his room because I think he stole my lube and there he was. Three fingers inside his ass and one hand on his pec, tugging on that tit hard.” Tyler’s cock is out of his jockstrap now and he’s stroking it slowly.

“Did he stop after he saw you?” I asked my hand stroking my cock also.

“No. I came in just as he had a assgasm. He heard the door open and looked right at me as cum shot out of his little bro cock into his mouth.”

I groan and Tyler looks down at my precum leaking cock, he chuckles and says, “Yeah. Cum flew in his open mouth, in his hair, and just all over his face. I guess the blast of cum scared him because he jammed his fingers deeper into his jock pussy, like to the knuckles, bro.”

“Fuck.” I’m jerking my cock faster.

“After he came down from his high, he just got up from his bed after slipping his fingers out of his ass and just started to talk to me with his cum still on his face!” Tyler exclaimed then so casually wrapped his hand around my dick and jerked me.

“Wow. Fuck bro you’re so huge.”

“T-thanks, Tyler.”

“No problem, bro. I can see why my little bro jerks himself to you every night. His little, tight pussy is so fucking wet for this cock.” He’s jerking both my cock and his at the same time, upward motions and downward motions in perfect sync. I feel like I can shoot at any moment.

“D-did..Mason ever do..ummm...anything with that d-d-dildo you had made?”

Tyler is quiet for a second, so focused on making me cum but he comes to, “Yeah bruh, he took it and I got video of it too.” He lets go of my dick and my heart stops with frustration. He reaches down to grab his backpack for his phone, while I sit there with a hard cock throbbing in the cool air.

He sits back up with a phone in hand and fondles my balls for a couple of seconds, while he looks up the video. “Here it is.” His hand returns to my awaiting cock and I mentally sigh with relief.

I look over at his bright phone screen and see the hottest video that I’ve ever seen in my entire sexual life. Hotter than any porn video I illegally downloaded from a sketchy ass porn site or any masturbation video that my ex-fuck buddy sent me while I was away on vacation. It was Mason with his legs thrown over his shoulders in the same position, Tyler described to me minutes ago. He was looking slightly over the secret camera Tyler placed in his little bro’s room and I knew instantly what he was staring at.

The beer can sized-dildo was cream colored with a pink cockhead and exactly eleven inches erect, I knew the exact measurements because the dildo was based on my own cock. Tyler had an exact replica of my cock made (it was very weirdly realistic too) just to prank Mason and get some real slutty videos out of it, I objected to the plan at the beginning but after Tyler got me drunk and talked about how much of a tease he was, I couldn’t resist and went ahead with it.

Mason poured some lube in his hand and rubbed it around and around his pink ass lips. The circling made my head dizzy with the need to cum and my balls ache. He also poured a hefty dose of lube on the dildo, Tyler commented “I knew the fucker took it.” It looked like it was ready to be inserted and Mason did so slowly just staring right ahead at the poster. He almost never lose eye contact with the poster until, he was halfway in his ass. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he let go of the dildo. It was sticking halfway out as Mason experienced a mini-assgasm.

“Fuck. Look at that jock slut and his tiny little puck. Fucking himself with your cock to a poster of you.”

“Yeah fucking jock slut.”

Mason resumed sliding the dil--my cock into his ass until it was all the way in. The base of my cock spreading his ring apart and making him look even sluttier. His cock was stiff as a pole and pointing right at his face, I knew if he blew his load it would end up in his mouth again and the thought almost made me orgasm.

“Look Brad, you’re about to fuck my little bro in his hot, pink pussy. Fix that itch that I couldn’t myself,” My mouth gapes open at the implication Tyler just threw out there “Yes man, I’ve felt it and it feels like the tightest warmest cunt you’ve ever had. Better than any chicks pussy too. When you cum, his slit slurps it all up like your cock is the straw and your cum is the liquid he’s thirsty to try.”

“He’s so cock hungry for you Brad, he needs the real thing inside his jock cunt. Are you going to give it to him or not, bro?” I nod my head vigorously up and down as I get thrown off the edge.

Tyler is not in the least bit surprised as he feels the lava hot cum shoot up my shaft and out of my engorged cockhead. None lands on me or Tyler because my frat bro shallows it down, his hot mouth over top my dick and the sensations he’s drawing from me make me fuck his skull for a bit as I stop cumming. Tyler leans back up from cock and quickly jerks himself to completion, his thick frat bro cream splats on his phone, my hand, my right pec, his thigh, and hand.

Tyler licks his cum off my hand (being unnecessary to lick every one of my fingers and suck them deep in his mouth, making my cock jerk up from his vacuum-like sucking) and my pec, paying close attention to my big, dark, pointy nipple. I help him back by licking his thigh and hand. He pats me on the back, picks up his phone, and bag then leaves me in my room, the TV still playing the start screen for _TS3_.

After he left, I laid out on my bed and heard a ding come from my phone. I reached over and grabbed it from the small wooden table beside my bed. A message from the AAA house group chat showed a video titled, “Big Bro Fixes Little Bro’s Itch” and the image for the video was a tight pink hole. My dick grew hard again after that violent ejaculation and the urge to cum again made click on the video.

I turned over onto my back and laid against the wall, my fully erect 11 inches hard dick stood at attention and I grabbed it with my hand. I slowly stroked it getting ready for this bound to be entertaining show and was not disappointed.

The video opened up with jerky camera movements then Tyler (not surprisingly) sitting down on a couch or loveseat. Mason came into frame wearing a blue thong and nothing else, I also suspected Tyler was naked or almost naked as well. Mason was stumbling over his own feet and giggling too. I guess he didn’t notice or care that Tyler was filming everything going on, because he said this, “Fuck, bro. Whenever I drink my puck gets so itchy and twitchy.” He laughs some in between words.

“What are you talking about Mase?”

“My puck, Ty. My itchy jock puck. Look.” Mason turns around, bends over, and grabs a handful of his phat ass cheeks spreading them apart to reveal a deeply pink shaded pussy surrounded by tanned skin. Mason’s puck puckers open and close like a baby bird’s mouth, making my cock leak precum like crazy.

“Damn Mase. It looks real twitchy.” Tyler moves the camera closer to Mason’s puck getting a better view at the problem at hand.

“I know Ty. I don’t know what to do besides rub, spank, and finger it as hard as I can.” Mason demonstrates rubbing his pussy by taking his left hand and rubbing deeply into his hole, it almost looks like his hungry pussy was trying to suck his fingertips in.

“Oh fuck bro, it’s twitching so fucking much right now. I think. I think I have a way to fix your problem, little bro.”

“What? What is it? I need to know. I’ll do anything to fix my itchy puck.” Mason whimpers.

“Well maybe spit will work?”

“Oh fuck Ty. You think? Mmmm. Nevermind. Just do it, big bro.”

“Gonna need a lot of spit, bro.”

“Fuck Ty! Just spit on my puck. Coat my puck with your big bro spit. Fuck.”

Tyler sits the phone down on the couch in a way that it doesn’t fall over and is at a good angle to capture everything that follows. Tyler looks and winks at the camera then leans in so close to Mason’s puck, his nose is touching it. From the angle of the camera, it looks like Tyler is sniffing his little bro’s ass musk then he leans back and with a forward motion, spits on Mason’s pussy.

He spits on it again and again, until it’s so fucking wet spit is running down Mason’s taint and the back of his thighs. Mason says, “Fuck man, your spit feels so cool on my puck, I think it’s calming down a little.”

But Tyler isn’t so sure, he tells his jock bro, “I don’t know man. My mouth is getting dry from spitting on your pussy and I think you need something wetter.”

“Like what big bro?” Mason asks.

Tyler doesn’t say anything just answers back with his tongue stuck in Mason’s puck. Fuck! Tyler is eating out his little jock tease bro. I’m pumping my cock hard and fast, my bull balls flop around underneath my hand and my other hand has found its way to my nipple. I twist and tug on my silver dollar sized nips as I watch Tyler feast on Mason’s asshole.

Mason is yelling now, “Yeah keep doing that Tyler, keep going just like that!!!!”

Tyler is eating out that fucking pussy as hard as he can, slithering his tongue inside his little bro’s snatch trying to get up as far as he can go. Flicking his tongue against Mason’s cunt walls. Loud wet slurps and sucking noises are broadcasted through my phone speakers and I hear a banging of a headboard against the wall opposite from me. A grin comes on my face as I realize someone is humping to this. Probably Thunder. He’s a dedicated bed humper.

I got back to the video where Tyler is so deep in Mason’s ass, he can probably taste his little bro’s prostate. Mason is whimpering in a high pitch and I’m pretty sure everyone in their neighborhood could hear ass getting epically munched on.

All of a sudden, Mason bellows, “FUCK YES BRO KEEP EATING ME OUT!!!!!”

That lifts up my balls and seven loads of hot jock cream hit my chin. The rest is all over my hand and abs. I lick it up tasting the salty tang of my cream and grin. I knew exactly after hearing those words out of Mason’s mouth that I wanted pump multiple loads inside him. Fill him up with my seed. So since then I’ve been trying to plan a meeting between me and Mason through Tyler and that day at Wizard’s party was the best coincidental thing to happen. Him in that slutty jock and in the elevator, fuck. I just wanted to fuck him in front of everybody to see. Make sure the others especially that Duke guy doesn’t encroach on my territory.

After the party, I came up with the idea for me, Mason, and Tyler to get down to business. After experiencing both his amazing handjob, cum catching, and ass eating skills, I want to either fuck him too or see him fuck his little bro, while I watch. I’ll have Tyler bring him to the house over the weekend, so Mason can explore the campus and get to know the university. While that goes on, I have a full weekend planned out of Mason getting teased like crazy, hot studs worshiping his muscular body, and then at the end of the first day, me fucking the shit out of the little jock tease. This weekend is going to be perfect.


End file.
